


Chairman Meow Ships It

by AlxSteele



Series: Through The Looking Glass [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alt!Malec, Alternate Universe, Chairman Meow Ships It, Church is a nuisance, Developing Relationship, Episode 1x10 This World Inverted, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Malec, all fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the alternate universe of episode 10: This World Inverted. Magnus and Alec are officially dating (kinda?). Alec meets the cats. Shenagins with Church happen. And Chairman Meow ships it (obviously).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chairman Meow Ships It

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of random and fun. Just a drabble but I NEEDED to write a scene where Alec meets the cats. Also…is this the moment we’ve all been waiting for?

“You do realize I could kick you out, right? I could refuse to give you food. I could dump you on the street right now. I don’t need you.” Magnus turned his best death glare across the room, stalking forward, feeling his power curling in his gut.

“You’re just a cat, I’m a warlock.” Judging by the look on the cat’s face, it didn’t care what Magnus Bane was saying.

Magnus stopped in front of Church, glaring down at him. Church blinked lazily, licking his paw.

“I’m putting my foot down, Church. You already have your own room. You already scare away half my customers. I will. _Not_. Let. You. _Steal_. My. Jacket!” Lunging forward, Magnus gripped the sleeve of his favorite soft, warm jacket. Church, in all his chubby glory, was sitting atop it, glaring at Magnus, fangs bared and claws out. Magnus gripped the sleeve and yanked. And yanked again.

“How much have you been eating?” he yelled at the cat, who just yawned back.

Magnus knew the truth. Demons had been banished from his world long ago, defeated by the shadowhunters who no longer existed. But obviously they’d missed one, and now it was posing as the evilest cat in all the universes.

Planting his feet, Magnus narrowed his eyes, took a deep breath, and _pulled_. The sweater moved an inch. It was a start though. Church still watched him lazily, but Magnus had a better hold now. He pulled again and gained another inch. With the next tug the cat moved with the jacket; Magnus bared his own teeth at the evil ball of fur.

“Church! You are a _cat_. I am not _afraid_ of you.”

Church leveled a look at Magnus and even though he really was just a cat, it was clearly saying: come at me, bro. Or: Really? Because, of course it was just a cat, but it still knew Magnus was afraid of it, why else had Magnus not just tried picking him up off the jacket?

But who wouldn’t be scared of the evil demon? Magnus had been bitten, scratched, and worse, one too many times to risk getting too near to Church ever again.

Magnus Bane, Magnus thought, you are a warlock. What are you doing playing tug o war with an evil feline?

Magnus huffed a sigh and gave one last tug, but Church was ready this time. He stood, digging his claws into the jacket and pulling back. Magnus’ eyes went wide. “Demon,” he hissed, still pulling.

He wasn’t making any progress when the door opened. Magnus never locked his door because his wards kept anyone he didn’t want around away. The shock of the door popping open without a knock and then Alec walking through, distracted Magnus, leaving Church the perfect opportunity.

Magnus shouted as the cat lunged forward. He dropped the jacket sleeve, prepared to deflect an attack and fell back. A breathless moment passed with nothing happening. When Magnus moved his arms that had been protecting his face as he sprawled out on the ground, he saw that Church had barely moved, simply reclaiming the rest of Magnus’ jacket.

Feeling foolish, Magnus barely dared to glance at Alec as he climbed back to his feet. When he did look, it was to find Alec leaning casually against the wall, just outside the living room. Alec’s hair was falling in his face, but Magnus could clearly see the smirking mouth and raised eyebrow.

Magnus cleared his throat, rubbing his palms on his jeans. “Right. Well, I have to just go…grab a jacket.” Magnus glared at the cat, who was most definitely smirking back. “Then we can go.”

Magnus wouldn’t meet Alec’s eyes as he passed him on his way to the bedroom. He decided to pretend it had never happened otherwise he would die of embarrassment.

He grabbed a dark jacket, slipping it on as he headed back to the living room. Magnus came to a stop, staring uncomprehendingly. He stood next to the table, across from the couch, watching with growing horror as Church snuggled into Alec’s lap, eyes closed in pleasure as the hazel-eyed boy scratched his head.

Magnus blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things, but nothing changed. “Alexander,” he started, slowly edging his way around the table, eyes never leaving the ginger cat. “I don’t mean to alarm you, but that animal is evil. I’m ninety percent certain he is a demon.”

Alec laughed, looking up at Magnus in amusement. “Yes, he seems very dangerous, Magnus. I’m shaking in my boots with fright.”

Magnus could see how it was funny, but he knew the cat really was evil, so he didn’t laugh. Alec had removed his dark blue jacket, leaving him in a pale cream colored shirt, the sleeves rolled up. He wasn’t wearing boots, but Magnus decided not to point this out.

“I take it this is one of your cats?” Alec asked. Then he actually picked Church up — with two hands — and brought him level with his face.

Oh god, Magnus thought. This is how their relationship was going to end. Before Magnus had a chance to ruin it for himself, his cat was going to claw out the other man’s eyes, and Alec had such pretty eyes too. Magnus closed his own so he wouldn’t have to watch.

Magnus’s eyes popped open a few seconds later when he registered an odd noise. Stepping closer, gingerly, as Alec set the cat back in his lap and resumed scratching it’s demon head, Magnus frowned. Was Church…purring? He’d had Church for what felt like forever and he’d never once heard the demon cat purr. It stared up at Alec like he was the one that made sure it ate every day and if he wasn’t good he’d starve.

“That is not a cat,” Magnus repeats eventually. “It is a demon.”

Alec looked up, smile on the corner of his mouth. Church followed Alec’s gaze to Magnus, and the cat’s expression completely changed. Magnus glared right back at him, Alec watching the whole thing with a growing smile.

A few minutes passed before Alec stood, carefully setting the cat back on the couch. “Magnus, I think you may have an unhealthy hatred for this cat,” he teased, stalking closer to Magnus. “Are you sure it’s safe to leave him here with you?”

“Safe for the demon? Yes. Not so much for me.”

A light dawned in Alec’s gaze as he stopped in front of Magnus. Magnus could see the amusement spark in his eyes. “This is the cat you said was plotting your demise?”

Magnus nodded, remembering the conversation from the first day Alec had showed up at the loft. “The very same. Church tries to kill me at least once a week.”

Alec laughed again, stepping even closer and peering at Magnus. He grinned and it was a different grin than Magnus had yet to see, almost wolfish. “Maybe I should stay for a while then. I mean, for protection…from the cat.”

Magnus glared at Alec at that, watching the boy shift impossibly closer, making Magnus lose his train of thought. Church watched wearily from the couch. Magnus glanced around. “Where’s Chairman Meow, now that, is a respectable cat.”

Alec’s grin turned more amused again. “With a respectable name too.”

Staring at the smiling mundane, Magnus couldn’t help himself. They were already standing so close. Completely forgetting about the cats — demon and otherwise — Magnus took a small step forward, closing the little bit of distance between them.

Alec’s breath hitched for a second before his wolf grin broke out again, almost like he was daring Magnus. In one move, Magnus had him pressed against the wall a few feet away; one hand behind his neck.

Alec let out a short laugh, eyes dancing and a darker color suddenly. Magnus didn’t give him a chance to say anything, didn’t give himself a chance to back out. They were breathing the same air only for a moment before Magnus raised up on his toes and leaned in, pressing his lips to Alec’s.

Magnus smiled when he felt rather than heard Alec’s breath catch again. Electricity ran through him from the contact, but also a calm that grounded him. Letting their lips brush once. Twice. Three times because he wasn’t quite ready, before pulling back, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. Alec moved slightly, trying to follow him.

Magnus wasn’t breathing heavy but barely breathing after the all too short kiss. He grinned when Alec’s eyelids slowly opened, a look of shock on his face as he breathed raggedly.

After a second, like everything had slowed and he was still catching up to what was going on, Alec pressed forward, chasing Magnus’ lips. Magnus leaned back further, still maintaining the smallest bit of contact between their bodies, giddy amusement dancing over his features.

Alec glared. His eyes narrowing, mouth turning down. Magnus could clearly see the want in his eyes. “What are you doing?”

Magnus shrugged, stepping away so that not even an inch of their bodies were touching when moments before they’d been pressed tightly together. Magnus’s eyes darted back to Alec’s mouth as the taller man chewed on his bottom lip.

“Returning the favor,” Magnus said, pulling his gaze away from Alec’s mouth. He didn’t feel like himself, thinking about both times Alec had come so close to kissing him, only to turn away. This wasn’t Magnus talking…teasing, but it was, and he liked it. Liked being so close to Alec he couldn’t think, or overthink everything, even if he wanted to.

Alec’s glare faded and he laughed. Reaching out, Alec rested his hands on Magnus’ hips, having not touched the other man since being pressed against the wall, hands hanging numbly at his side when Magnus had kissed him.

Alec lowered his eyes and his voice, practically whispering. “And what if I said I was sorry?”

The rest of the loft had faded then, long before that exact moment actually, all Magnus knew was Alec, less than a step away, still pressed against the wall, his eyes fluttering down to Magnus’s mouth and then licking his lips. Alec’s hands burning on his hips. Magnus felt his chest constrict and forgot to breathe entirely for a moment, bringing another smile to Alexander’s mouth.

Magnus was just stepping forward, mouth open to reply, when there was a ginger blur to the side. Reflectively, used to surprise attacks by Church, Magnus jumped back. The cat blurred past a few feet before turning. Lowering to his hunches, he hissed and growled at Magnus, completely ignoring Alec.

“Jesus!” Alec cursed, before breaking out in heaving laughs. “That cat really hates you,” he said between giggles, trying to regain his breath.

Magnus glared at him, but couldn’t help smiling. “Actually, I think he really likes you,” Magnus replied, sensing a new whole level to Church’s hatred.

Alec sobered up, taking a step towards Magnus. “Sorry cat,” he said, staring at Church with a raised eyebrow. “If it’s between the two of you, I’m going to have to pick the one I’d like to be kissing right this second.”

Magnus’s heart hammered in his chest when Alec stopped next to him, putting his arm around Magnus’ waist and drawing him close.

As if he knew what Alec had said, Church growled again, on the edge of pouncing. Just then, there was a second blur, this one black and white. Chairman Meow appeared next to Church, hissing at him as Church went to lunge. The Chairman batted at Church, turning Church’s attention to him. For a heated moment, the two cats stared at each other. Chairman broke off first, tearing off across the room, a growling Church hot on his tail.

Alec snorted, turning his head towards Magnus. “I think I just found my new wingman,” he laughed, watching Chairman lead Church away.

Magnus was slightly shocked by the cat’s behavior. They’d always been a little strange, but Magnus had never owned cats before. He mostly assumed it was what happened when a warlock kept pets.

Magnus was distracted from feline thoughts as Alec moved in front of him, moving his hands to either side of Magnus’ waist once more, he guided them until Magnus was pressed against the wall.

Magnus’s back hit the wall with a light thump and Alec moved close until Magnus couldn’t see past him. Alec’s breath was soft and warm against Magnus’ skin as he bent his head down, towering over Magnus. Magnus’ heart was the loudest thing in the world, racing through his chest as he waited, lips already tingling.

“Where were we?” Alec asked, eyes closing slowly as he tipped his head forward.

Magnus’s reply was swallowed by Alec’s lips closing over his. Within a second, as Alec’s lips ghosted across his, barely touching, teasing, before locking together, he’d completely forgotten what he was going to say anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for everyone who commented on any and all of these and especially those who were so excited about Chairman Meow shipping Malec. Also, hernameisgeorge who requested for the cats and Alec to officially met. I was already working on this one so I hope it lives up to your expectations!
> 
> Leave me prompts for what you want to happen next and in the future with alt!Malec. Anyone who's requested something that hasn't happened yet I haven't forgotten about you! Thank you, all you amazing, lovely, awesome biscuits! =)
> 
> Also, I officially have a Tumblr, I haven't done much with it but you can find [me here](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) . =D


End file.
